


Sound of Silence

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Series: Avengers Music Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Music, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A music drabble fic to The Sound of Silence by Disturbed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have written in over 5 years, so I figured I would start small, apparently really small, to get myself started again. I plan to do a series of music drabbles in hopes they will help me get use to it again. Please enjoy.

Tony looks around at the disaster that was once his workshop. Ultron had destroyed nearly everything on his way out. In the wake of the Ultron appearance and the preceding fight everything seems to have fallen into an unnatural quietness. The other Avengers barely acknowledge him, Steve just sighed and walked away, and JARVIS is gone. His wonderfully brilliant AI, his constant companion and one of the few people, because JARVIS was a person to Tony, he actually trusted was murdered by the very creation Tony had made to save the world. All that is left is the unending, painfully present, silence.


End file.
